The Illusions I Weave OCs closed
by Ethan Illinois Jones
Summary: Since before England has colonized him, America has been keeping secrets from those he calls family. But when his own mythology comes into play, how much longer can he keep said secrets hidden?
1. List of States

**Here is the new updated list. I will be cleaning up the chapters so that people can just look at one page to get the actual list immediately and not have to go**

 **through pages of lists. So if you only see two chapters instead of six or seven: I deleted and changed some things.**

 **I am allowing voting for pairings, but please look at the Voting for Pairings chapter before you vote for a pairing. But do note that I will not take pairings**

 **between certain people, as well as states and nations. WARNING: The due date for all the OCs and the votes for pairings will be on the Wednesday the 11th of**

 **May, which is the last day of final exams. Any states that haven't been claimed, I will have to cover myself.**

 **Also, I will be taking Summer Classes, so if I am slow with updates, please be patient since I will only be having 8 weeks to keep up with grades and**

 **homework.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to the rightful owner. Please do not sue me for I have no money for you to take :D !**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~pasta!~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _ **Claimed**_ _ **: These States already have been claimed by someone.**_

Hawaii:  
Massachusetts:  
Texas:  
Nevada:  
Louisiana:  
Iowa:  
Montana:  
Rhode Island:  
Virginia:  
Illinois:  
Delaware  
Colorado:  
Kentucky:  
Minnesota:  
Arkansas:  
New York:  
Pennsylvania:  
Maine:  
Wisconsin:  
Alaska:  
New Mexico  
Florida:  
South Carolina:  
Ohio:  
Oklahoma:  
Georgia:  
Indiana:  
Arizona:  
West Virginia:  
Vermont:  
Washington:  
New Jersey

 _ **Open**_ _ **: No one picked these states yet.**_

Alabama  
Connecticut  
Idaho  
New Hampshire  
Michigan  
Oregon  
Nebraska  
North Dakota  
North Carolina  
Kansas  
Mississippi  
Missouri  
Maryland  
Tennessee  
Utah  
Wyoming  
(and now ) Washington D.C.

 _ **Things I am Looking for in your OCs: (please be very detailed)**_  
State Name:  
Human Name:  
Native Name:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Fears:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
and at least one magical power:  
 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~PASTA~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Please be detailed when making your OCs, it will make it much easier for me to make them what you might have wanted. Also, if you want to add anything else**

 **while making your OCs, please feel free to do so.**


	2. Vote for Pairings

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, but with Final Exams only now just next week updates will be slow. I really can not afford to not

pass these exams. I will also be taking classes during the summer so I can catch up for a class that I hadn't done well in last semester

during the fall.

The states are no longer able to be paired, and I will explain why on the next chapter whenever I put it up. I will be answering any concerns

that any reviewers might have.

 _These pairings are not allowed, just since they are family_ :

America x Canada  
America x Englad  
America x Scotland  
America x Ireland  
America x Northern Ireland  
America x Wales  
America x France

Canada x America  
Canada x England  
Canada x France  
Canada x Ireland  
Canada x Northern Ireland  
Canada x Wales  
Canada x Scotland

England x Scotland  
England x America  
England x Ireland  
England x Northern Ireland  
England x Wales

Switzerland x Liechinstein

South Italy x North Italy

No more State pairings!

With that out of the way, I will be putting up the recent votes for the pairings. Please note: Wednesday the 11th is the deadline for the

pairings. If any pairing is tied for one or two nations, then I will use that as a kind of competition in the story that reviewers can vote for

the duration of the story. I don't mean to be rude by putting a deadline date for pairings, I just really want to get this story started, and I

hope you can understand my anxiety to start.

Now, on to the Pairings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to the genius who thought up of this gift of god. Please do not sue me, for I have no money for

you to take if you do. ^^'

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Pasta courtesy of Northern Italy~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Pairings for America: 

Germany x America: 18  
Russia x America: 14  
Belarus x America: 4  
Prussia x America: 2  
Germany x Prussia x America: 1 (A.N: Point for creativity :D. If Prussia x Canada doesn't win, I might do this. And if Germany x America wins)

Pairings for Canada: 

Prussia x Canada: 4  
Canada x Ukraine: 4  
Canada x South Italy: 1

Pairings for England:

France x England: 7  
England x Spain: 2

Other Pairings: 

France x Prussia: 1  
Italy x Hungary: 1  
Austria x Switzerland: 2  
Spain x South Italy: 2  
Germany x Northern Italy: 6  
Ireland x Liechtenstein: 1  
Wales x Belgium: 1  
Poland x Lithuania: 1  
Sweden x Finland: 1  
Scotland x Monaco  
Prussia x Austria x Hungary: 1  
Prussia x Hungary: 1  
Hungary x Romania: 2  
Austria x Prussia: 4  
France x Scotland: 3  
Russia x China: 1  
Spain x Belarus: 1

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Nothing is true, Everything is permitted~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

P.S: Do not be afraid to be creative with the pairings. I welcome creativity here ^^.

P.S.S: If you have any concerns, please PM me, and I will address them.


	3. State Biographies

Here are all the biographies for each state that has been claimed. This was murder for my ADHD, to just sit there going through all the reviews, but I was able to conquer it. :) This is here for people who want to pair states together. I had received a PM saying that it is a bit difficult to pair people together when you don't know how each person is like, what their ticks are, and everything.

For states that are getting claimed by the time my final exams are over (exactly one month from now) I will start making up the states so that I can get started on the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to the rightful owner. Please do not sue me, for I have no money for you to take :D !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~pasta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _State name: Kentucky_**  
Human name: William Jones (Names after William Clark. Nick name Willie)  
Native name: Dekanawida Lachandiere (These are from the native Iroquois that used to inhabit Kentucky)  
Spirit animal: Grey Squirrel  
Personality: Very respectful to people who they consider deserving of their respect, mostly elders and those who have done good to them. Will NOT back down from a dare unless they just absolutely can NOT do it. Enjoys farming and the outdoors. Spends a lot of time outside. When with friends he is very loud and likes just doing stuff with the guys. He does chew tobacco and enjoys the occasional drink. When he does drink he can occasionally be found with a beer but most of the time its bourbon. Loud and out going in public (or with the guys). When alone though he is much quieter and seems to get lost in his thoughts. He would rather learn by working with his hands than by reading the instructions. Can dominate basketball. When he needs to be he can be strict and calm (he did join the military for a bit) when he's drunk hes very gullable and willing to do most anything loves riding horses  
Appearance: An even tan that seems almost caramel. He has grey-blue eyes (so in between a cool grey and bright blue). He is a little bit shorter than America (who is 5'9) but he still looks him right in the eye. He is not stick figure thin by any stretch of the imagination but he's not fat. He's more of muscular, mostly from the amount of farm work he does in free time. He did inherit some of America's super strength but hes gotten quite a bit stronger because of the work (He's still not America strong but he could hold his own for a while in a fight. But America is still stronger.) He has the beginning of abs but they're not quite there. His hair is naturally brunette but with the amount of time he spends outside its been sun bleached so its blonde in quite a few places. His hair is kinda shaggy like he needs a hair cut but hasn't quite gotten around too it. Not like, three years in the jungle bad but like college guy at finals who hasn't been worrying about the hair cut for a bit. He doesn't have a beard, just some stubble. Most of the time he can be caught wearing a hat that he almost never takes off  
Fears: bad crop seasons, spiders (he shrieks and makes someone else kill them. its kinda funny for everyone else), another civil war, the loss of his guns, that his guns will malfunction, clowns  
Dislikes: Politically correct people, never seems to get along with the north eastern states super well (Doesnt hate them doesnt love them), snobs, people who dont drink their tea sweet and cold, poachers  
Likes: His family (most the time), camping, fishing, guns, outdoors in general, Taylor swift music (though he would NEVER admit it), blue grass music, bonfires, animals, farming, cook outs, HORSES  
Magic: he inherited Americas good luck and abillity with animals, though for him its a bit stronger  
Birthday: June 1. 1792 (he is the the fourteenth or fifteenth oldest state. It just depends on your source.)

 _ **State: Colorado**_  
Human name: Violet  
Native name: Abedabun  
Spirit animal: rocky mt bighorn sheep (also state animal)  
Personality:when around other people violet is quiet and calm going with the flow type of girl  
While alone or with family violet is loud and adventurous as well as athletic her mood will change on a dime.  
Hair: long platinum blonde hair  
Eyes: light blue like the sky with the smallest hint of a light purple.  
Skin: porcelain  
Height: 5'9"  
Clothes: violet typically wears skinny jeans with a light sweater under a winter vest. She also wears skiing goggles over a ear mugger head band that act as headphones on the headband is a rocky mt columbine. She also wears snow boots.  
She has an athletic build  
Likes: snowboarding, mount climbing, nature, camping, skiing, snow, ghosts, and cheeseburgers  
Dislikes: rocky mount clams, deforestation, dry weather, ocean evelation, pink, and girly stuff  
Fears: snakes, cannabilsm, wendingo (supernatural creature), and isolation  
Magic: can control the weather outside state but her magic is directly connected to emotions.  
She can also summon and communicate with a ghost  
Shape shifting  
Seeing supernatural things other than ghosts. But cannot see Fantasy creature i.e. Fairies, unicorns, flying mint bunny etc.

 _ **State name: Rhode Island**_  
Human name:  
Rhonda Jones (Rhody for short)  
Native name: (Idk, you can choose. It may be a bit overdone but she's the ocean state so something to do with that maybe)  
Spirit animal:  
Personality:  
around others: she's very shy around new people and can drift into daydreams easily she usually the quiet one, always listing, remembering, sometimes even get forgotten in a large crowd or with just her family because of her quietness. But make no mistake she will make herself heard when she wants to be.  
by themselves: honestly she can be silent for days on end but other times she's talking to herself, singing, and generally just loud and carefree  
Appearance:age( in human years):13. height: 4ft 9in hair: long, wavy, she's a ginger, and has an animeish antenna coming from the part in her bangs. Eyes: a grey ocean blue. Skin: she's a redhead so pale. Build: very small, dainty. Bust(hey you asked to be detailed): 34DD.  
Fears: being forgotten, she's the smallest state, most people of the nation's don't even know Rhode Island is a state, you mention it to someone that's not from New England they think you're talking about a particular Long Island when no, Rhode Island us a state  
Dislikes:  
Big crowds, disrespectful people,the seaweed that brushes your leg when you swim in the ocean.  
Likes:  
Art, music, the water, spring time, Dels, coffee milk, dunkin doughnuts  
And at least one magical power: waterbending

 _ **State Name: Virginia**_  
Human Name: Anna Jones (The irony of the name: Anna is also a Native American Name with the meaning 'Mother')  
Native Name: Kimi (Meaning: Secret)  
Spirit Animal: Northern Cardinal (Virginia's State Bird)  
Birthday: June 25, 1788 (10th State)  
Personality:  
She is very motherly and tends to mother the other states (She is often refered to es 'The Mother of States' due to this). She's very caring and protective of her family. She hates ist when people talk about the Civil War because it reminds her of how her precious family was split in two sides who pretty much tried to kill each other. Most of the time she's patient but once she snaps...may God have mercy with you. She's terrifying when angry. Hell hath no fury like a woman...or in this case: Hell hath no fury like Virginia. Well, she's a mother through and through.  
Appearance:  
She appears as a 18 years old girl. She has straight golden blonde hair which is waist long. Most of the time she braids her hair although she constantly uses different braid styles. She is rather pale but not unhealthy pale. Her eyes are a mix of blue and green. She is 167 cm tall. (I don't know how to convert cm to ft and inches.) Her breast size () is 36A. Her stature is not very athletic but she is slim (in a healthy way). She dresses herself very feminin. She always wears either dresses or skirts and blouses. She avoids high heels and prefers flat shoes.  
Fears:  
Being abandoned and/or hated by everyone  
Dislikes:  
Disrespectful people, People who mock her magic, Being reminded of the Civil War, Arguments in her family  
Likes:  
Tea, Everything that has to do with magic and fantasy, Nature, Animals, Her family  
Magical Power:  
Nature Magic; As long as she's in her own state she can control nature completely. She can grow and control plants (flowers, trees, bushes, etc.), communicate with animals so that they obey her and control the weather. If she's not in her state, she's a lot weaker. She can still control and grow plants and communicate with animals but she cannot force the animals to obey her and she can't control the weather.  
"England's Magic"; Due to England's influence (after all she was his first American colony), she can also use his kind of magic although she's not very good at it.

 ** _State Name- New York_**  
Human Name- Ellis Jones  
Native Name- (You can choose, I don't really know what to put :) )  
Spirit Animal- Eastern Bluebird (state bird)  
Personality- At first glance, she seems rude and stuck up but is really quite the opposite. She is sweet and is willing to do anything to keep people happy. Despite her being one of the more well-known states, she is shy and likes to be forgotten. She is very smart and ambitious. Even though she is shy and keeps to herself, she has a lot of energy and once she gets to know a person she becomes talkative and more comfortable.  
Appearance- She takes the form of a 17-year-old girl. She has light brown hair with blue and white highlights that goes down to the middle of her back. She has blueish silver eyes and is about 5 foot 7 inches. She has a more olive colored skin and appears to have a little bit of an athletic build. She is always seen in black jean shorts, a blue sweatshirt, and white high-top converse.  
Fears- heights  
Dislikes- people who judge without knowing a person, traveling, revealing how she feels and talking in front of people  
Likes- being outside, helping others (as long as its not in huge groups), walking through cities and shops, being forgotten  
Magical Power- elemental transmutation. She is able to, by using the chemical elements, alter the elements into different substances by changing its structure (atomic structure)  
Born- July 26, 1788

 _ **State Name: Arkansas  
**_ Human Name: Dawn  
Native American name: Nayeli( means I love you)  
Spirit animal: a Mockingbird  
Personality: is cheerful and caring. A mix between a mother and big sister. She almost never loses her cool because she doesn't like to hurt people. Is loyal to the end. Also a big hippie  
Appearance: is a mix between France and Spain. Has Spain's curly brown hair and green eyes with France's pale flawless skin. Usually wears a white t-shirt with a mockingbird on it, jean shorts, goes barefoot most of the time with an apple blossom flower crown.  
Fears: being abandoned  
Dislikes: when people insult/hurt her family, curse words, Walmart, and hurting living things  
Likes: tomatoes, family, diamonds, environment  
Magic: shape shifting

 _ **Minnesota**_  
Human name: willamina jones often just called minna or minn  
Native name: not sure Minnesota already derives from the Dakota words for cloudy or sky tinted water  
Age: about 14 or 15  
Spirit animal: I would say maybe the wolf(we have the highest population of them outside if Alaska in the us) or loon(our state bird) but I don't know much on the subject of spirit animals  
Personality: very nice and friendly. Loves to play hockey and be outdoors especially at a cabin in a lake. Loves winter.  
Apperance: long blond hair in two braids has a curl similar to Norway's on her left side. Fairly pale skin in winter but more tan in the summer. Dark purple eyes. Always wears a navy blue bomber/trapper hat. She has had it for many years and it has sentimental value for her. She speaks with a Minnesotan accent when she is tiered or angry. This involved shaving t and th sounding more like a d and o's being drawn out. Also says stuff like ya know, don'tchya know, you betchya, uffda, for cute.  
Favorite food is fish and hot-dish. She is sometime the kind of person who won't complain or ask for help because she doesn't want to bother them. Also since it looks like this story will have connections to Native American themes and history I suggest you take a quick look at the Dakota war as it would probably have a great affect on Minn  
Fears: being forgotten or losing someone she cares about  
Dislikes: hates violence and will only fight if it is to defend someone she cares about. She is very handy with a hockey stick in these senerios. She has a rivalry with Wisconsin.  
Magic: maybe something connected to Norwegian mythology/magic

 _ **Montana**_  
Human Name: Jacklyn Jones  
Native American name: Talutah(blood red)  
Age: looks about 16  
Spirit animal: a mountain lion  
Personality: is a bit of a psychotic. Over the years her sanity has deteriorated but she still clings to it. She is pretty much sane she just has murderous tendencies. She loves hunting and violence. She also is to blunt to say the least. She does love her family though and if you hurt them... Well let's just say the devil looks like a saint. And if you make her mad she will hurt you baaaad. She can be really funny if you get close to her though. She is a closet movie lover and only her family knows this.  
Appearance: she has dark brown hair that she refuses to cut(and tons of tangles) and tan skin similar to a Native Americans. She also has dark brown eyes with golden rings. She also is muscular from all her hunting expeditions. She usually wears a black tank top with the words 'kill everyone!' ( her favorite song by Hollywood undead); ripped, leather, fingerless gloves; ripped jeans; and dusty, worn down combat boots.  
Fears: losing her sanity  
Dislikes: stupid people, annoying people, people not her family, being weak, candy  
Likes: her family, guns, hunting, anything to do with violence, movies, heavy metal music  
Magic: no actual magic unless you count winning every fight you get into

 _ **/Alaska/**_  
/'Alex' Alexandra Joy *Averia Jones/  
/Native Name: (I actually went back to look up a proper name from Alaska native's on Google since I just looked up Native American. I'm a perfectionist at heart and wanted to do this right.) Quvianuq:Joy/  
/Between Otter and the Salmon. (I can't decide so I'll let you.)/  
/6 (most of the time; can be any other age if you want.)/  
/PERSONALITY:Kinda like Russia only more prankster and Childish. Mature when she has to be. A leader if needed and always hides her emotions beneath a happy child-like mask, but even if others don't like her she doesn't hate them, and she doesn't blame anyone when they do something that gets her hurt because she thinks it's too sad to spend life hating someone, and she knows because there was someone/people she hated for years until they passed away and realized how much time she wasted hating them, so now she cherishes every moment. She works hard, especially if its for someone she cares about.  
*charismatic, optimistic, joyful and festive, curious, yandere-ish, resilient,caring, welcoming, out-going, sometimes distant and closed-off, and childish/  
/Appearance: like a mini nyotalia Russia only with hair like nyoPrussia that splits in a 'V' and has two stubborn strands as well as a blue zigzag like on the right side of her. Her eyes change colors usually because of the Aurora Borealis, and she has pale skin. She usually wears a hat or a hoodie to cover her hair./In the summer her hair changes to a dark brown with the blue part of it changing it a light orange-ish yellow./She carries a creepy doll that bears similarities to herself, but looks like a mashup of her imaginary friends and herself- it also happens to be her 2P. She keeps her 2P around for a security measure. They tend to get along for the most part.)/  
/Fears: Fire since she got to close and her body temperature is naturally colder than most so it burned her badly. She also doesn't like needles often shaking from the sight of them. She also fears abandonment since she spent lot of time alone with her only company being the stars, spirits, and imaginary people she would come up with after so many people kept leaving her usually by death or just disappearing./  
/Dislikes: the color white because that's practically all she see's most days in her state. Cheaters, liars, spicy and sweet'n sour things, people making fun of or hurting others./  
/Power: She can create things using her imagination, but for it to work she has to have an emotional connection or response. She usually uses it to manipulate the things around her (including herself), or to just give her imaginary friends or the spirits a physical form. Otherwise she doesn't use it often, and most times the things come from ice and water or light which tend to help when she can't figure out how to form a certain piece to her ice sculpture./  
/Hobbies and Likes: Disney; favorite movie Brother Bear. Likes anime, various TV shows mainly music or documentaries. Secretly a yaoi-fan, likes to play in the snow usually using color dye to make her creations more colorful, a jack of all trades-she's invested in learning everything she can, singing, writing, and playing pretend games. She also likes fishing and **artistic things, Hunting, stargazing, cooking, sledding, kayaking, and gardening. Her favorite animals belong to the canine family, but her favorite sea animal is the whale. She likes animals in general, just she does pick favorites./  
/Dream(s): To be a 'Hero' like America and to make those she loves smile./  
/Flaws: has a major sweet tooth that gets so bad that after one sweet America and the others have to try and restrain her from eating anymore because it's worse than America's addiction to hamburgers. She can also be petty when getting revenge sometimes taking things too far resulting in injuries. She's also sensitive to some comments either snapping or running away and hiding til she feels better. When she gets invested in a project she often forgets to eat especially if she's stressed. She can't say 'No' to America or to any other of the States especially if they're her favorites. Can get a tad over possessive over what she see's or feels belongs to she really wants something she won't take 'no' for an answer. /  
/*Averia comes from someone she used to respect and care for when she was still unknown about./**The only thing she won't do is draw because despite being a lot better at it than she was once before it still brings up memories of people she never got a chance to say 'good-bye to.' She has lots of regrets but she tries to move one, but on some days she gets tired and just stays in bed. On those days she'll call America and ask how he moves on knowing the people he used to know are gone.

 _ **Maine:**_  
Abigail  
Nadie- wise  
Spirit animal- owl  
Magic- telekinesis, telepathy  
Personality- she is an enigma. You never know what she is thinking. She is also extremely apathetic. She Is very smart though and loves reading. Abigail doesn't like to remember the times when she was part of Massachusetts. She hardly ever talks and some speculate that she is mute. She has the biggest imagination when it comes to writing and has several books published under pen names. She doesn't like technology as she finds it will take over the world someday. She is into horror stories  
Fears- Technology  
Dislikes- art(she is no good at it), idiots  
Likes- reading, writing, staying hidden, macabre,  
Appearance- she has long black hair in two pigtails. Pale skin like snow. And icy blue eyes that could kill a polor bear hidden under black framed glasses.  
Outfit- she has a black sweater and Dark blue slacks. She wears black heals and has a silver locket she wears around her neck

Hawaii  
Lulu(she chose her human name)  
Apikalia(my father's delight)  
Age: about six  
Spirit animal: a baby dolphin(so cute!)  
Personality: being six she doesn't have the most developed personality but she is adorable and sweet. She Loves seemingly everybody and being young she doesn't think of hurting anybody. Her California have a close relationship because they are so close to each other. She is also a daredevil.  
Appearance: Classic tan skin, with wavy black hair, and ocean blue eyes that sparkle. She usually wears a pink sundress with white flowers on it, a orange flower lei, and pink flip flops.  
Fears: the dark  
Dislikes: the cold, spoiled brats(she's spoiled but she's not a brat)  
Likes: the ocean, volcanoes, baby animals, dolls, her daddy(she is a complete daddy's little princess) and family  
Magic: she can control water( not very well though but she's still young)

Iowa the Hawkeye State  
Evelyn Dubuque Jones (All of my state OC use Jones as a surname and the middle name is a backup surname).  
Išdá Gretú Eye of Hawk (Baxoje). Appropriate that the translation of the native name becomes her state nickname.  
Age: my OCs ages are relative to when they join the union. As in they only start aging once a state. So Iowa is physically 12 years old. You can change the age to match the other characters.  
She is fond of song birds like the eastern goldfinch (her state bird).  
Laid back character but if you insult her corn, she can become quite vicious. She tends to be forgotten except during the Caucus. She can be Protective of Native Americans due to having Fort Atkinson, the only fort built in the defense of a Native America tribe and the first to allow Natives to purchase land and keep it. She is fond of education. Often get into fights with Nebraska about who is the better farmer (Iowa is the better corn farmer). She is loyal the the USA (states and all). Despite being an agricultural state, Iowa is not a country bum. She have cultural ties to Germany and a little of the Dutch (Pella, IA)  
Now she look like a 12 years old Caucasian with a tan female with Iowa dirt dark brown (almost black) hair and America blue eyes.  
She fears her land getting damaged.  
She dislikes getting into fights with the other states. She strongly against the Confederacy. She hates getting mistaken as a country bum.  
Not strictly magic powers but is part of Tornado Alley so can usually feel when a tornado or really bad storm is coming. She also have a green thumb and is a talented horticulturist and agriculturalist. She is also very skilled in Motorcycling driving (Iowa is third in nation in number of motorcyclist).

 _ **Nevada**_  
Human Name: Carson Jones  
Native Name: Chunta(cheating)  
About 15 but looks way older. He looks 19 when in human years he would be 15.  
He has a fox for a spirit animal  
Personality: when you have Vegas and look 19 you can have the perfect fake id. This man is a gambler and will be the first to admit it. He does want to fix his reputation but at the same time doesn't. When all your known is sin city it sucks but then again that's how you get all your tourists. He is a total car salesman and can pretty much lie his way out of anything... Except when it comes to his dad. True to his spirit animal he is sly and ambitious. The perfect slytherin you could. His pervertedness is also something to behold.  
Appearance: he as golden/bronze colored skin with chocolate colored slicked back locks. His eyes are an amber color which help him charm people. He usually wears a black suit with a red button up, with nice designer black shoes. He also has one small golden hoop earring.  
Fears: being caught cheating at a game of poker cause will be beat up!  
Dislikes: people who tell him to stop, babysitting, aliens  
Likes: gambling, alcohol, magic tricks, his scenery, nighttime, ladies  
Magic: teleportation

 _ **State Name: The State (once Republic) of Texas**_  
Human Name: Juan Garcia-Jones  
Native Name: Tatsinuupi (Comanche word for "star")  
Age: 18 Years Old (Approx. 200-300 Year of Living)  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Juan is about 5' 10' (and a half an inch). He had olive skin, much more similar to the color of the Hispanics due to their influence on him. He has bright, cheerful emerald eyes and curly, dark chocolate hair styled similarly like Spain's. However, he also has his hair put into a similar ponytail as China's.  
Juan is often seen wearing worn blue jeans and a white, simple t-shirt. He only wears his cowboy hat to annoy the others. Juan also wears glasses similar to America's.  
Personality: Juan is a bit of a workaholic. He hates wasting time and considers taking baths everyday a hassle. As such, Juan has been numerable times kicked out of the house and sent to sleep in the barn... He never cares. He gets very fidgety in the presence of any Mexican descended person if they aren't his own citizens, as a result of the Texan War for Independence. Since the third largest army base in America (and in the world) resides in his state, Juan tends to be a neat freak and a perfectionist and has a habit of responding very militaristic to commands.  
Before many of the settlers (or successful settlers) came to his territory and at the time of the Indians, Juan was an extremely free spirited individual with a quick temper and a harsh determination. Though it seems most of his personality from his younger years have faded away (besides the obvious determination), Juan still tends to be very brash. He is often very miserable, which is shown by his quietness. But because nobody knew him when he was a child, they do not recognize his misery. He is very afflicted because he wishes for the days of old, before any settlers dared tame his land.  
Fears: Juan is very afraid of Mexico attempting to take him back.  
Dislikes: Juan can become very upset and emotional whenever the topic of the Alamo comes up. He also does not take insults lightly. Juan has been known for tearing a few limbs (metaphorically) in his rage.- He is adopted.  
\- He is often teased about his slightly feminine looks.  
\- He is very religious, however he often torn between serveral different religions, Christianity, Catholicism, and Judaism.  
\- He is very wary of people in general because of terrorists.  
\- He is reclusive and quiet, NOT meek or pitiful. He is just very thoughtful and often feels as if his family's controversies are way too dumb to deal with.  
\- He has a slight dislike towards his family, mainly his father. This is because he fought for his independence to be his own nation. This isn't the same as the 13 colonies because they agreed to join together to form the United States of America. He only joined the US because he had no choice. As such, Juan favors Hawaii a lot because she use to be her own sovereign nation, until the US annexed her.  
Spirit Animal: Northern Mockingbird (Texas's state bird)  
Magical Power: Motivates Others (inside of the old Texan Territory and in Spanish land), Charms (this is due to Spain. However, he can do a much wider variety of charms that actually work), Flight (must be with the aid of his spirit animal), Size Manipulation (everything's bigger in Texas).

 ** _State Name: Louisiana_**  
Human Name: Jean  
Anpaytoo-radiant  
Age-17  
Spirit animal-crocodile  
Personality-she is a true hopeless romantic and loves match making her siblings. She is in the twilight fandom which her siblings hate. Do not be fooled by her lovey-dovey disposition because she wrestles crocodiles in her free time. She also loves jazz music and dancing like a flapper which is why some say that she's stuck in the twenties. During mardi-gra(spelling?) she is a little crazy  
Appearance- she is described as gorgeous by many and she is. Her skin is a Cocoa color and her a hair is dark brown with golden highlights. Her eyes are an almost neon shade of blue. Her usual outfit is a white sundress, light blue bracelets, golden chain necklaces, and golden gladiator sandals. She also wears her hair in a bun. On her back are the scars from hurricane Katrina  
Fear-storms  
Dislikes- hurricanes and any natural disasters  
Likes- romantic comedies, happy endings, pelicans, crocodiles, match making, the twenties  
Magic- despite her fear she can control thunder and lightning but after Katrina she is to scared to use her magic.

 ** _State Name: Pennsylvania_**  
Human Name: Gunther  
Amitola Abooksigun (rainbow-wild cat respectively) he has two names  
Looks about 18 in human years  
Spirit animal is a black eagle  
Personality is- quite wild and uncontrollable. He drinks and smokes but hey who cares he's awesome and can do whatever he wants. He is addicted to war simply because it gives him a nice adrenaline rush. In fact anything that gives him adrenaline is awesome. But he has a soft side. And by that I mean he is a complete cutie if you catch him in the act. But that hardly ever happens. Even not that many in his family have seen him fanboy over cute stuff and anime. Also he can say all he wants but he is still a virgin.  
Appearance- he looks like Prussia with a ponytail and has Americas blue eyes. He also has slighty large eyebrows-but they look model like. He usually wears a black button up, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots  
Fear- me-phobia (that you will become to awesome and the world will explode)  
Dislikes- England and basically all of the countries  
Likes- baby animals, candy, anime, getting drunk, adrenaline, roller coasters  
No magic

 ** _State Name: Wisconsin!_**  
Human Name: Astrid Jones  
Ehawee (laughing maiden)  
Age: 16 in human years  
Spirit animal: badger(state animal)  
Personality: has the greatest sense of humor in the world. She almost never frowns even when she's mad! She loves to drink her beer and eat her cheese. And play hockey. She believes in Nordic mythology with a passion and talks about dragons every second of the day when it's not about her above interests. Of course she has her rivals but she doesn't hate them their simply awesome rivals. She is slightly( a lot) jealous of Minnesota because she has the Vikings. She is a friend to the world!She has a toothless from how to train your dragon plushie and a Olaf plushie  
She considers Minnesota to be her best friend although she's not sure the feelings mutual  
She took a hogwarts house quiz and got hufflepuff. She was very disappointed.  
Appearance: she has Denmark's spikey hair and smile. She has paler skin but that is fine. And she also has Germany's blue eyes. She's muscular because she plays football and hockey. She usually wears a packers jersey, jeans, and purple sneakers. She has black glasses.  
Fear: that Minnesota will one day kill her  
Dislikes: pirates, fake cheese, when her team loses  
Likes: beer, cheese, how to train your dragon (both of the movies), dragons, Vikings, Frozen(the movie), Minnesota('her best friend'), hockey, football  
Magic: ice Magic! Let it gooooo!

 ** _State Name: Ohio_**  
Human Name: Rodger C. Jones  
Native Name: (Ahiga-he fights)  
Spirit Animal: the cardinal  
He is a procrastinator, kicks a$$ at college football, is the Britain Michigan's France. Hate each other but would do anything for each other. Very responsible dispute being lazy.  
Almost a carbon copy of his father, America, but has brown eyes.  
Fears:having to give up Toledo to Michigan. They actually went to war over Toledo. Something will happen to his siblings and he can't do anything about it.  
Dislikes Michigan but at the same time, beats anyone that talks smack about him/her.  
Loves horror movies.  
Is super intelligent. Almost like his father. Now we all know that America smart, he just plays the class clown to fool everyone.

 ** _State Name: Florida_**  
Names- Jasmine Luna Jones/ Galilahi(attractive)  
Magic: she can make light appear in her hand and can do what she wants with said light including throwing it and burning someone(she is prone to this so beware of her in one of her moods)  
Spirit animal: her spirit animal is a panther  
Personality: She is /very/ sexual. She tones it down around her family but alone beware. She has a huge temper. So if you make her made hell hath no mercy for you. She has a reason though, when she was not a state and belonged to Spain she lived in her swamps. Drunk Spanish men oneday stumbled in and saw her who looked about six human years. They thought she was stupid for not answering them when they spoke to her and through stuff at her. But soon that got boring and they started taking it to the next level. She accidentally killed them in self defense and this scarred her for life. She now almost cannot control herself or her urges after this. But on a lighter note she is very calm when she is in her orange tree forest and working there. She will also be happy at the beach and collects seashells and all that stuff. She has a side job at Disney for some reason(probably because she's obsessed) and nursing homes  
Fears: the dark and has claustrophobia  
Likes: oranges, the beach, seashells, old people, disney(personal favorite is tangled)  
Dislikes: staying inside, the rain, men from Spain specifically  
Appearance: she has tanned skin almost identical to Spain's... And his curly brown hair... And his bright green eyes(the irony is so obvious). She is covered in frekles. She is a bit muscular from swimming and wrestling. She is also ,um, big boobed.  
Accent: she has a southern accent with valley mixed in. She doesn't switch between the two but she uses words such as 'like' and 'totally' in her everyday speech while having a southern accent.  
Outfit: she wears a dark green tank top with black short shorts and gold sandals. She has a shark teeth necklace. She has three gold earrings on her left ear and one in the right.  
Weapon: a war axe

 _ **State: South Carolina**_  
Age: 17  
Personality (Be DETAILED!):  
Courteous: Usually  
Risk-Taking: Occasionally  
Ambitious: sometimes  
Curious: Sometimes  
Self-Controlled: Usually  
Nurturing: Often  
Trusting: rarely  
Honest: Usually  
Loyal: Occasionally  
Affectionate: sometimes  
Romantic: sometimes  
Flirty: rarely  
Sympathetic: Typically  
Altruistic: Sometimes  
Optimistic: Occasionally  
Observant: Usually  
Logical: sometimes  
Social: Somewhat outgoing.  
Emotions: Usually stable and calm.  
Can be lazy and Forgetful, and really loud. (Almost as loud as america.)  
Is prone to rearranging things.  
Is prone to foot-tapping.  
Is prone to absentmindedly taking things apart when nervous.  
Is prone to eating when nervous.  
Is afraid of public speaking.  
Skills: Horseback riding, Lipreading and Lockpicking.  
Likes: Unicorns, clowns and family reunions.  
Dislikes: Annoying people. People hurting her family.  
Hobbies (Keep in mind what their state is known for!): She likes to garden and fish, when outside. When inside she watches tv avoiding anything on the news channel but the weather. Occasionally gets sucked into watching and proceeds to yell at the tv.(even though she does know it can't hear her.) Also likes books and can finish one that she likes in a day.  
Looks-  
Hair Color/Style: Reddish brown hair, in a long Braid or in a bun if working. Her hair is curly and she like america, has a stubborn colick on the right side of her head.  
Eye Color/Shape: Almond shaped eyes. The color ranges between Hazel green and brownish hazel green.  
Clothing: bootleg Jeans, a baggy t-shirt, and a (light) jacket when it gets cold. Does Not own any heavy or very warm clothing. Shoes switch between sneakers and cowboy boots, Although she favors sneakers most of the time.  
Facial Features (Laugh lines, moles, beauty marks, ext.): Has two dots on her neck and one under her right eye.  
Skin tone (Keep in mind climate/how much sun they get):Her skin is porcelain white. If she goes out in the sun day after day (In the summer.) she will burn instead of tanning. Stays in because she loves the invention of ac.  
Height: 5'8 feet tall  
Accent: (Keep in mind the actual state's citizens and what accents they have): Accent ranges from normal american with a slight twang of southern to full on redneck. (when angered.)  
Scars: Has a long scar down her back from her shoulder to her hip.  
Piercings: Only two, ear piercings on matching sides. Doesn't wear any unless she is dressing up for a fancy occasion.  
Magical power: She can make plants sprout from the ground and or bend to her will. She can use this as a weapon.  
Fears: Her motto for that is; "There's nothing to fear except fear itself. But she fears public speaking.  
Spirit animal: The fox.

 _ **State Name: New Mexico**_  
Name: Maya Reyna Jones/ Maya R. Jones  
Native American name: Nahimana(mystic)  
Spirit animal: the black bear  
Magic: she can create illusions ,but she prefers science so she uses her big brain. She does use it as a distraction or something to entertain herself though.  
Personality: Maya is very smart and good at science. She is best friends with Tony because he is an alien. She loves to tinker and build things of all kinds. Despite how young she looks she got to be there with her father when they tested the atomic bomb. This inspired her. When she isn't obsessing over science she is doing artistic things. Whether it be photography or painting or drawing she loves art. She also is a big fangirl of YouTube. She loves being part of the four corners because it makes her unique. She has ADHD and cannot sit still. Her hands always have to be moving. Her addiction to coffee does not help.  
Fears: that science will not win one day  
Likes: aliens, science, art, YouTube, coffee, tinkering,  
Dislikes: sitting still, boring stuff, sleeping  
Age: 13  
Appearance:she is short for her age but hey what can you do. She has short dark brown hair that's really wavy because of the wind. Her eyes are a nice shade of neon green(nobody knows how they assume she uses contacts), and she has tan skin.  
Outfit: her outfit is simple, a white tee with and flying saucer on it, rolled up blue jeans, red converse, and red glasses(which disproves the contacts theory)

 _ **State Name: Indiana**_  
Human Name: Avery Morel-Jones (This is the name he chose for himself… America and the rest of his family calls him "Indiana Jones")  
Native Name: Mahkate Kiilhiswa ('Black Moon/Sun' in the Native American Miami Tribe language)  
Age: Around 16 or 17 (Approx. 100 - 200 Years of Living)  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Avery is small and nimble -as well as very, obviously white. He has milky white skin and has been noted as a ghost several times. He doesn't mind because his siblings really don't bother him in the first place. Despite being petit looking, Avery is very fit and though he can't punch terribly hard, he is swift and he is very knowledgeable about pressure points. Avery has dusty brown hair (a tanish color) that splays wildly in all directions. It generally lays partially flat on his head, except in the mornings. He tends to brush his bangs to the side, though it rarely stays there. His eyes are a strange mix of seafoam green and dominant hazel brown. He is rarely seen without his glasses -which yes, he really needs.  
Avery prefers to wear a simple black sports shirt with long sleeves and dark denim jeans. He has a whole assortment of regular to formal to outrageous clothes (interpret this however you want) that he absolutely refuses to show his family. Even though he likes dark clothes, he'll be usually seen wearing different, random, usually bright, casual clothes everyday.  
Personality: Avery is much like his older brother, Juan in two regards: they are both workaholic and they both speak Spanish (along with pretty much the rest of America). After this, the two rarely interact and often their exchanges are polite but not warm. Even though his boss pesters him to socialize more with Texas - with all the states - Avery rarely does. He is a recluse and a hermit. He rarely wastes his words on meaningless conversations and he tends to be blunt. That is to not say he is not kind. Even though Avery has trouble socializing, he has a kind heart, though it may not be obvious. But Avery also has a more ruthless side to him…  
Ever since he was a child, Avery had always been dangerous with the bow. He learned and grasped the bow extraordinarily quickly and by the time he was about 5 or 6 in appearance (he would have lived for about 20 - 30 years by now), Avery had mastered the bow. He also learned to creep silently like the Indians. Quiet as he was, this served him in the future many times. Modern-time, Avery is well acquainted with guns - mainly sniper guns. When he finds his family annoying or too loud, he has a reputation of threatening to shoot them. And truthfully, his prowess with a gun is nothing to mess with. Thankfully, it is only in times of desperate need or he is on a job that Avery ever shoots his gun…  
Getting into that… Avery has had many dealings with mafias and criminal organizations from all over the world. He has been both employed by them and has been their target. Tons of people employ him to assassinate politicians and in turn, they pay him to assassinate leaders of rebellions or anybody they suspect to be plotting against them. Avery doesn't have any morals so he is even willing to shoot women and kill children. Years of this finally broke him in his youth but Avery is an expert at hiding things; nobody realizes he has gone mentally insane, though some might be suspicious.

Fears: What Avery most fears is cracking in front of his family. They are extremely important to him and are the only ones keeping him together. He hangs on a fine line of hidden insanity and a shattered mentality.  
Dislikes: He very much dislikes it when people associate him with Indiana Jones… Doesn't help that his family calls him Indiana Jones… He's not that damn guy, for god's sake! It's really the only that ticks him off and usually, he tends to smack whoever in the face and refuse to speak to said person for quite awhile.  
Spirit Animal: Puma  
Powers: Aim (which took too much of Avery's patience to master), Increased Vision (he's a sniper, dudes), Powerful Leaps (leaping from vine to vine with suave, just like Indiana Jones), Guns-Which-Come-Out-Of-Nowhere-And-Have-Unlimited-Gunpowder

 _ **State Name: Georgia**_  
Human Name: Gina Agatha Jones/  
Native Name: Moema(sweet)  
Age: 17  
Spirit animal: white tail deer  
Personality: as her name states she is very sweet. She has not a bad bone in her body. Well actually if you insult peaches... Well you asked for it. She is best friends with Florida even though they fight about which is better: peaches or oranges. She loves flowers and marine life. Her favorite flower is a peach blossom and her favorite marine life is a dolphin. A fun thing about her is that she looks up to England and his empire days. You could say he is her idol. She hates Scotland though  
Fears: abandonment  
Likes: peaches, England, flowers, marine life, Florida  
Dislikes: people who insult peaches, Scotland  
Appearance: despite having an affection for England she looks like Scotland. She has red hair in two long pigtails that reach her waist. With big bright, light, green eyes. Her extremely pale skin is covered in freckles. She is petite in height and weight but she does have very small arm muscles. Her usual outfit is white unbuttoned shirt with peaches all over it and a light green tank top under it. Her pants are light blue jeans that are rolled up and she wears green converse.  
Magic: an amazing green thumb! She can make anything grow

 _ **State Name: Illinois  
**_ Human Name: Ethan Jones  
Native Name: Hokolesqua  
Spirit Animal: White-tailed Deer  
Age: 17  
Human Name: Ethan Springfield Jones  
Nickname: Lincoln  
State: Illinois  
Age: 16  
Birthday: December 3rd, 1818  
Personality: Illinois is one of the mature states, who helps keep an eye on his younger siblings when his mother America is busy with his work. He is very motherly to the point that his siblings often tease him about secretly being a woman, which he ignores just out of amusement. He is warm and kind to others, and very open-minded, but when around strangers or the nations, he either becomes shy and stutters over his words nervously, or he becomes a vengeful demon (not literally). An example is when he dropped one of the bombs on Japan during World War 2. While his family insists that it wasn't his fault, he blames himself for encouraging Lincoln to becoming president and for starting the Civil War that could have split the family in half and almost killed. When he is feeling depressed or upset, he can usually be found in the kitchen or in the garden and only Delaware or America can cheer him upset or calm him down. During storms, he starts having panic attacks when he can't find America to help soothe his fears.  
Likes: Deep-dish pizza (or Chicago style pizza), dogs, his family, a good harvest, and shooting guns out at the range.  
Dislikes: Storms, England, bullying, Japan, people who hurt his family, Russia, and people mentioning the Civil War.  
Hobbies: Gardening (for agriculture), cooking, painting, and practicing his sharpshooting at the shooting range.  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Appearance: Ethan has a very feminine looking slim build. He has shoulder length, wavy blonde hair the he keeps pulled back in a low pony tail. Ethan has violet purple eyes that are almond usually wears casual clothing unless he is at an important meeting or a formal event. He is usually seen wearing a pear of skinny jeans, combat boots, and a nice has some laugh lines with some freckles on his cheeks. He has tanned skin from the time he works out in his isn't the tallest of states and come to a short 5 feet 3 inches.  
Accent: He has a mix of a Chicago accent and a Southern Illinois accent.  
Scars: He has a burn scar on his cheek from the Great Chicago Fire and a scar from a bullet wound on his shoulder from during the Civil War.  
Fears: Storms, another Civil War, losing his family, and not being able to protect his family.  
Magic: Shape-Shifting and Healing magics.

 ** _State Name: Delaware  
_** Human Name: Ryan Jones  
Native Name: Wappo (Brave)  
Spirit Animal: Grey fox  
Age: 18  
Appearance: Ryan is a mix of Sweden and Finland because of his history as New Sweden before he was taken in as a colony of Netherlands and then finally England. He has Finland's hair, except a little spikier, dark blue eyes, and is only a head or two shorter than Sweden himself. He wears glasses, just to connect more with his first colonizers, making more of his Swedish side just as apparent as his Finnish side. He wears mostly casual, not really preferring anything over the other.  
Personality: Ryan, to those who don't know him well, is stoic and can be a bit as scary as Sweden, though not on purpose. Though, to his family, he is kindhearted and understanding to those that don't try to agitate him. He has a soft spot for his younger brother Illinois and is mostly spending his time with him. He is one of two people who can sooth Illinois during a storm. When angered, there is nowhere you can hide from his Finnish Wrath. Plus, he does have a short fuse on bad days, and can become a little trigger happy. Likes to bring his pet dog, Dover, everywhere he goes like Finland does with Hantamago (hopefully I spelt it right)  
Likes: Spending time with family, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and going to the shooting range with Illinois to practice shooting.  
Dislikes: England, his siblings fighting, anyone who mentions the Civil War, bullying, France, unwelcome surprises, unknown variables, and people who hurt his family.  
Fears: He fears losing his family, being vulnerable to others, hurricanes ( from Hurricane Sandy), and not knowing something.  
Magic: No Magic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pasta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry if the biographies for Illinois and Delaware seem a bit rushed, I will be fixing it later before I start on the actual story when every states has been filled.

Also, sorry for the lack of updating. I have been busy with reading other fanfictions and doing homework that it slipped my mind for a few days.


	4. Answering Concerns

**I have been having some questions or concerns that I haven't answered yet, so here are the answers to those concerns and questions that reviewers might of had. I hope these are good enough answers for you, but if they aren't, please PM me for more information. I am not against answering questions and concerns for the story or more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Answers!:**

 **Guest: Did America give birth to some of his states? If so, could you make Germany the other father?**

Yes, America did give birth to most of his state, so Germany will be the father of some of his states. Though, the states like Texas, will not be.  
Also, I am counting this as a point for the Germany x America team!

 **Guest: When are you actually going to start this story? It sounds very exciting. Please put Germany and America together.**

I will start by the 11th of May, that's the deadline for all the pairings and oc states. Any state that hadn't been filled in will be created by me. I am happy that you are excited for the story to start, and I have to agree since this will be the first story I will be putting out for the public to read. Please be patient though, since I have very high standards for myself and it will take some time for me to start on the intro. I tend to be very harsh on myself.

 **Guest: Thanks for the update. Can you please put Germany and America together please? There is not enough GERMERICA pairings in fanfiction. GERMERICA**

To put your mind at ease, Germany x America are in the lead for pairings for America. So unless another pairing for America takes the lead, it looks like it might just win. Though, with the popularity of Russia x America, there is a big chance of a tie. But, it's all up to the outcome of the votes. I did vote for the pairings if that makes you feel any better?

 **Guest: This is just a suggestion. Not everyone has to be shipped. In fact some people might be put off by this.**

Thanks for the suggestion! And, thinking about it, I guess I did go overboard with all the shipping and pairings. The states will no longer be up to be paired. And, I might shave off some country pairings in case that isn't enough. It will definitely going to make it easier on me when I am counting all the votes for pairings.

 **LucediDo: For some reason it won't let me write a review from my account. So instead I write it like this now. First: The chapter with the states is gone. Chapter 1 and 2 are identical - the chapter with the votes. You might want to correct that, so people can see which states are still Free. Second: I vote for Pennsylvania x Virginia. (And FrUK!) Third: I am not completely satisfied with my character, so I might send you a PM with a more detailed description of Virginia in the next few days.**

Thanks for pointing that out to me, LucediDo. I didn't notice that the list of states were gone, and I am sorry for that. I will fix it whenever I am babysitting (I am doing this in the middle of math class right now, so there is only so much I can do right now). For your second, I will no longer be accepting state pairings, and it was explained. And, for your third, I will be updating the biographies, so I will be fixing that for you today, since I took my ADHD medicine today (finally).

 **FlyingMintBunny: Can there be a threesome?**

Yes, threesomes are allowed as long as no one who are considered siblings are put in those threesomes.

 **fluffnights: Can you make more than one?**

Yes, you can make more than one state OC. :)


End file.
